Toi et moi,peut importe ce que pense les autres
by twilight en folie
Summary: dans cette histoire il y aura du yaoi ou des personnes gay si vous préférer et du lemon.  leurs amour va-t-elle survivre sans leurs familles, amis, la popularité...   plus tard dans l'histoire il y aura des personnage de twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je sortis de ma chambre par la fenêtre, comme chaque soir depuis plus d'un mois. Je mis un pied sur ma pelouse,puis deux, ensuite je partis a courir vers notre point de rencontre. Je courus pendant plus d'un kilomètre. Quand j'arrêtais de courir, je vis notre endroit préférer au sommet d'une montagne cacher par plusieurs collines, qui ce trouvais derrière notre village. D'où j'étais je pouvais voir la communauté s'illuminer par certaine fenêtre d'où de la lumière s'échappait,encore. Je m'assis au sol en entendant mon visiteur,mon ange,mon amour... Après dix minutes d'attente je vis une grande silouhaite apparaitre sur la colline la plus proche. Quand il m'aperçut il ce mit a courir vers moi. Dès qu'il arriva près de moi je pus distinguer ses beau yeux gris et ses cheveux brun. Il me prit fermement dans ses bras musclés. Tellement qu'il me tenait fortement je pus sentir son bas ventre contre le miens Il respira mon odeur, comme moi la sienne. Il sentait bon le kiwi et la mente poivré. Il se sépara de mon coup pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il me fit un sourie éclatant et je me mordis la lèvre du bas, sous le désir d'avoir un apollon juste a moi. Il du ce rendre compte de mon désir ou il en avais simplement envie, car il s'empara avidement, mais tendrement, de mes lèvres. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher encore plus, si s'était possible, sa bouche de la mienne. Lui, il me prit par les hanches et je sentis, une nouvelle fois, son sexe dur contre le mien. Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à être a bout de souffle. Nous nous assîmes au sol et je l'attirais a moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je déposais un tendre baiser sur son front et profitait de sa présence. Nous parlâmes de tout et de quand ma montre sonna, ce qui nous indiquait que nous devons partir dans nos maison respective. On ce leva en même temps je l'embrassais tendrement. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir et notre baiser devin plus fougueux. Malheureusement sa montre sonna et il ce sépara de mes lèvres.

-A bientôt mon ange, me dit-il.

-Je t'aime Samuel, dis-je comme réponse.

-Moi aussi.

Il me fit un chaste baiser, que j'asseyais d'approfondir, mais il ce sépara de moi et partis a courir vers chez lui. Quand il fut hors de vue je partie a courir vers ma maison. J'arrivais devant ma fenêtre rester ouverte, je la traversais et vis mon couvre-lit bleu encore tout défait. Je regardai autour de moi. J'y vis, a ma droite, mon bureau blanc, en face de mon lit, ma table d'ordi avec un ordinateur posé sur celle-ci, puis ma table de chevet a la droite de mon lit avec une petite lampe. J'allumais cette dernière et me mis en boxer. Quand je fus dans mon lit je me rendis compte que mes parents ne venais jamais dans ma d,accord je suis assez model comme enfants, très sage, je ne parlais jamais pour rien dire et je ne fais pas de bêtise qui pourrait attirer la colère de mes parents. Je fermais ma lampe et pensais a cette magnifique soirée en compagnie de mon homme. Je m'endormis en pensant que demain allait être une grosse journée. Je me réveillais, le lendemain, avec les cris de ma mère.

-Maudis chat! Dégage de mon chemin!

On peut dire qu'elle est très irritable le matin quand elle n'a pas encore bu son premier café. Je me levais finalement de mon lit. Je rangeais ma chambre et me dirigeais vers ma sale de bain me préparer. J'étais dans la douche quand je me remis a pensé à Samuel mon meilleur ami aux yeux de tous et mon petit ami a nos yeux, à lui et moi. Je sortis rapidement et séchais mes cheveux blond et les peigna en même temps. J'arrangeais mes cheveux le plus possible pour ne pas qu'ils soient devant mes beau yeux noir. J'allais maitre un jeans blanc par-dessus mon boxer noir pour être bien sur qu'on le voit a travers mon pantalon. Ensuite, je mis un chandail a manche courte qui colle a ma peau pour qu'il montre mes quatre abdominaux et mon corps d'athlète aux filles, du moins c'est ce que je disais aux autres quand ils me pausaient la question.

-ALEXANDRE ROIX! DÉCENT TOUT DE SUITE TES FESSES ICI!

C'est moi ça, je me mis a pensé a des choses pas très gentil.

_Non, mais qu'es-ce que j'ai encore fait? Elle ne peut pas me laisser cinq minutes en paix?_

Je descendis voir ce que ma mère me voulait.

-Quoi?

-Bonjours a toi aussi, jeune homme. Je voulais simplement que tu te dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard a l'école.

-Génial, maugréais-je.

-Comme c'est plaisant d'avoir autant d'enthousiasme, dit-elle sarcastique.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et elle me donna automatiquement un baiser sur le front.

-Laisse le respirer,dit mon père en arrivant, le sourire au lèvres.

Ce qui était drôle c'était que mon père était exactement le contraire de ma mère. Il a les cheveux blond, elle roux, il a les yeux bleus claire, elle vert, il est grand, elle petite, cependant ils s'aiment toujours a la folie. Il s'embrassèrent passionnément.

_Ho, Sam tu me manque..._

Je détournais le regard et attendis qu'ils aient fini.

-Bon, fiston, bonne journée.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Il me donna un câlin assez rapidement et partis a son bureau d'avocat.

-Alors, Alex, quand vas tu avoir une copine.

_Pourquoi faut-il que ce sujet revienne tout le temps?_

-Bon, je vais être en retard a l'école. Bonne journée, dis-je a ma mère pour me sauvé de cette conversation, mais je lui déposais tout de même un baiser sur la joue.

Je sortis a l'extérieur pendant qu'elle me disait que cette conversation n'était pas fini. Je soupira et pris ma moto bleu et partis a l'école. J'arrivais à l'école et comme tout les jours tout le monde me regardaient, certain avec envie, d'autre jalousie ou encore avec convoitise. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers Samuel, Max, Claude et quelque fille. Ceci était les personnes avec les quels je me tenais la journée. Max a tout du bad boy, claude lui a l'aire d'un ange, mais si tu ne te tiens pas sur tes gardes il pourrait te jouer un mauvais , mon Sam avait l'aire d'un petit diable, même s'il y a une petite moue qui nous force tout a craquer a ses moindres désir, il agit comme un caĩde a l'école et a l'extérieur, avec moi, il est tendre et passionner.

-Salut, les mec, dis-je en leur donnant une accolade virile.

Je me reculais et une des filles qui était la viens me parler.

-Salut, je suis Steph.

Je la regardaient de haut en bas. Elle était pas mal, même si je ne mangeais pas de ce pain là.

-Salut.

Elle me frotta le bras d'une façon sensuel. Je vis du coin de l'œil Sam se tendre et serrer les mâchoire.

-Hé! Sam, n'en veux pas à Alex si toutes les filles le veulent avant nous,s'esclaffa Clo (Claude) en interprétant mal son geste.

Sam eu un petit sourire. Puis la cloche sonna.

_Ouf! Je devrais parler a Sam._

Je prit la fille par la taille et l'entraina avec nous. Nous allâmes a notre premier cours que je partageais, malheureusement, avec cette fille. Sur le chemin j'entendis Clo et Max parler de moi.

-Tu crois qu'il va cela faire, cette fois? Chuchota Clo.

-Je sais pas, mais c'est bizarre qu'il couche avec aucune fille et quand même temps il s'habille bien pour eux...

-Ouais.

Je ne les écoutaient plus. Le cours ce passa doucement. Steph passais souvent sa main proche de mon sexe pour m'exciter, mais elle ne savait surement pas que ça ne me faisais rien. Elle eut un mouvement de recule en voyant que je ne bandais pas, alors je me forçais a pensé à Sam et ses belles lèvres sur ma queue, il y a trois long jours. Cela fonctionna, car elle eut un sourire satisfait et moi je me sentis plus serrer dans mon pantalon. Sam, qui était derrière moi, a tout vue et il ce tendit.

_Si tu savais que j'ai du pensé a toi, mon chaton._

Je savais qu'il allait être furieux, mais j'y pouvais rien. Après tout c'était lui qui voulait garder notre relation secrète. La cloche sonna enfin.

-Tu veux venir avec moi pour que j'arrange cela, Me chuchota, a l'oreille, Steph en passant un doigts sur mon sexe.

-Cette après midi, dis-je, là j'ai un truc a faire.

-D'accord, a plus tard. Elle déposa un baiser a la commissure de mes lèvres.

Sam se leva d'un bon et sortis de la classe. Je laissai cette gourde en plant et partit rejoindre mon ange qui savait ce transformer en tornade quand il était en colère. Je le vis rentrer dans les toilettes de l'étage. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, barra la porte et explosa de colère.

-NON' MAIS TU FAIS QUOI!

-Du calme, je ne fais rien, cette fille ne m'intéresse même pas! Répliquais-je.

-Ouais, c'est ça! Je t'ai vue bandé!

-Écoute moi deux minutes et après tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il réfléchis et fini par accepter.

-Bon, dans le couloir j'ai entendu Max et Clo parler de moi. Ils ce demandaient pourquoi je me tapais jamais de fille si je disaient m'habiller comme cela, dis-je en pointant mes vêtements, pour que les filles me remarque. Il pense que je ne suis pas capable de me taper une meuf. Et oui, j'ai bander! Mais je pensais a toi pendant ce temps! J'ai fais cela car elle me touchais d'une manière qui aurait existé n'importe qui d'autre! Alors j'étais coincé, et j'ai du improviser!

-Qu'allons nous faire, dit Sam?

-Que dis-tu si je ferais quelques petites chose a mademoiselle?

-Je ne peux t'imaginer avec elle, dit mon homme de manière boudeuse.

-Soit! Si je ne fais rien et qu'ils me poses des questions qu'es-ce que je fais! Hein?

-Et moi, je fais quoi? Il vont vouloir que je fasse aussi des choses avec une fille.

-On fait un arrangement, si une fille viens nous voir on peut la doigter, la licher, mais elle a seulement le droit de nous sucer. Cependant tu n'as pas le droit d"imaginer quelqu'un d'autre moi a quatre pattes, proposais-je.

-Ok, seulement si ses les filles qui viens nous voir et que toi aussi tu n'imagine que moi.

Je l'embrassais passionnément pour maitre en place notre pacte.

-Hummm...,j'émis-je.

-Aller bad boy, on vas en classe.

Il ce sépara de moi et sortis en premier des toilettes. Nous allâmes en histoire pour deux heures avant le diner.

_Fuck les apparences! Je ne veux pas de la bouche a cette pute autour de moi! Au moins je suis assis a côté de mon ange..._

A un moment donner il fit échapper son crayon. Il ce pencha et je vis sa belle craque de fesse. Quand il remonta il s'appuya sur ma cuise un peut trop proche de mon membre, car je deviens dur. Il eut un sourie satisfait et sortis son cell de son jeans. Trente secondes plus tard je reçut un message. Je vérifiais et vis qu'il venait de mon ange. Je l'ouvris et lus.

_-Je suis contant que je te fasse de l'effet quand je ne te touche pas beaucoup ; ) Je me demande ce que tu ferais si je passais ma main sur ton sexe..._

-Grrr...Dis-je a mis voix.

_-J'aurais déjà joui, tellement ton contacte me manque, en plus t'as vue on voix mon boxer et c'est juste pour toi. ^^ _

Il eut un sourire ravis face a ma réponse.

_-J'ai hâte a ce soir ; )_

-Traite! Dis-je tout bas.

Il explosa de rire.

-Hum, messieurs Samuel, vous avez quelque chose a partager?

-Non, messieurs seulement Alex qui est drôle.

-Et pourquoi cela, Alex?

_MERCI Sam! Non mais vraiment je dis quoi, là, moi?_

-Ho...Heu...Je viens juste de me rendre compte que mon pantalon est transparent,dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Le prof leva les yeux au ciel.

_-TRAITE! Pourquoi t'as dis ça? Je vais te le faire payer!,_ Écrivis-je.

_-Cool, vivement ce soir!._

Qu'il pouvaient m'énerver quand il avait le dernier mot en plus je ne pus rien répliquer la cloche sonna. Je me tendis en me souvenant ce que j'allais devoir faire.

-Du calme, ça va aller, me dis Sam.

-Ouais, ouais...

Il me sourit et je murmurais je t'aime tout bas.

-Moi aussi, dit-il plus fort.

Je secouais la tête d'exaspération et sortis de la classe. Je vis la fille devant mon casier...

A suivre, j'espère que vous avez aimer, laisser un review stp ^^


	2. Chapter 2

-Hé! Alex, alors toujours partant, dit-elle en me fessant de ''beau'' yeux?

-Bien sur, beauté.

Ça me faisait mal de dire ses mots a une autre personne. Cependant, elle eut l'aire d'apprécier, car elle ce frotta sur moi. Tout de suite je m'imaginais que c'était Samuel qui me faisait ça. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je bandais. Elle passa sa main a un endroit...heu...sensible.

-Attend au moins cinq minutes, dis-je en la repoussant un peut.

-On dirais que tu en as pas envie...

-Bien sur que si, j'ai juste pas envie que tout le monde nous vois...mentis-je.

-D'accord, dépêche.

Si moi j'en avais pas envie,avec elle du moins, elle elle était très existé.

_Mon dieux aider moi!_

Je refermais mon casier et l'entrainais derrière moi,par la main. En chemin nous croisâmes Max et Claude. Je leur adressaient un sourire plein de sous entendu et continuai ma route. J'allais dans un placard ménager. Dedans il y a un lavabo plein de ballais et autre truc pour nettoyer. Dès que jus fermé la porte à clée elle ce plaqua sur moi et mis sa bouche sur la mienne. Je fermais mes yeux pour m'imaginer mon ange. Bien sur il embrasse mieux qu'elle. Je me séparais d'elle et lui susurrais a l'oreille.

-Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable avec ma langue.

Elle gémis d'anticipation. Je la soulevais et l'assis sur le rebord du lavabo. Je relevais sa jupe et remarquais qu'elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtements.

_Qu'elle pute..._

Je passais un doigts sur sa fente déjà très humide. Elle leva tout de suite les hanches dans ma direction. Je la doigtais jusqu'à temps que je sente ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts puis les retirais avant son orgasme.

-Qu'es...tu...fais...?

-Tu vas voire.

J'écartais ses jambes le plus possible sans la faire tomber et mis ma langue dans elle.

-Hummmm...Tu es...un ...pros...

Je la mordillais quelque peut et elle ne peut même pas ce retenir plus longtemps, elle jouis. Elle ce releva,alors je pensais a Sam et de ses merveilleuses pipe qu'il me fait quand ma mère est encore au boulot. Je bandais automatiquement comme un animal en manque.

-Bon, merci a bientôt.

_Elle allait vraiment partir et me laisser comme cela quand j'ai fait exprès?_

-Minute,Steph.

-Oui?

-Tu vas être gentille et me débarrasser de cette érection, ordonnais-je.

-D'accord.

Elle regarda mon sexe avec convoitise et ce mit a genoux. Elle baissais mon boxer en même temps que mon pantalon. Elle me mit dans sa bouche d'un seul coup.

-Hummmm S...J'arrêtais ma phrase.

_J'allais dire sam! _

Ça lui pris cinq bonne minutes a me faire jouir, c'est vraie qu'elle ne peut pas être aussi douée qu'une personne qui fait des pipes assez souvent.

-Bon et bien maintenant tu peux partir, lui dis-je.

Elle sortie en premier de cette sale. Je la suivis de près, seulement de deux minutes. Je sortis automatiquement mon cellulaire.

_-Hé, mon ange. Tu me manque. Cette chienne en chaleur n'as même pas pus me faire jouir en moins de cinq minutes et je ne résistait même pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si c'était toi, tu es bien meilleur. _

_-Merci, ça me rassure et tu vas voir quand tu vas avoir pris une douche ou au moins laver tes partis (a cause de la fille) je vais te faire jouir en une minutes._

_-Tu ne peux pas venir, genre, maintenant? J'ai un énorme érection par ta faute._

_-Désoler, beauté, je suis avec les mec._

_-Bon, d'accord, j'entre dans la cafétéria dans trente secondes._

_-Bisous, je t'aime._

A la vue de son dernier message jus un sourire tendre. J'ouvris les portes et allais m'assoir a notre table.

-Hé mec, t'as un regard rêveur, me dis Sam.

-Ho, il là fais! S'exclama Clo.

-Où? Demanda Max.

-Un garde-robe du concierge.

_-Merci pour ce message qui ma mis de la joie dans mon cœur_, écrivis-je a Sam.

Il ne me renvoya pas de réponse mais me sourie doucement pour ne pas que les autres le vois.

-Alors les mec, vous faite quoi ce midi?

Je me tournais vers Max.

-Je sais pas, il reste dix minutes et j'ai même pas manger,répondis-je.

-D'acc'' . Qui veux fumer un pétard avec moi, dis Max.

-Moi, dit Claude.

-Toi, Sam?

-Je crois que je vais rester ici et tenir compagnie à notre tombeur.

Je le regardais perplexe.

-D'accord, A Plus.

Ils partirent.

-Alors t'as aimer ta petite séance privé avec elle?

-Ho que non!En cinq minutes elle a joui comme pas permis et moi j'ai joui après cinq minutes et je ne me retenais même pas! J'avais beau pensé a toi elle ne te surpasse même pas de 10%, chuchotais-je pour que ça soit seulement Sam qui l'entende.

-Je vais te montrer mes talents, ce soir, chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je deviens dur automatiquement.

_Merde! Pourquoi il me chauffe!_

-Shit, arrête! Sifflais-je.

-Comme tu veux, je ne te donnerais pas ce cadeau.

Je lui fis des gros yeux et il partit a rire.

-Non, mais sérieux. Qu'es ce que je fais avec ça, maintenant?

-Hum...Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

-Je T'a...

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase,car la fille...

_C'est quoi ses nom déjà?_

Steph!

-Salut...Roucoula-t-elle.

-Dégage! Persiflais-je.

-Mais...

-Je t'ai dit de DÉ.!

-Pourquoi?

-On ne te l'as surement pas dit, mais ce genre de chose que nous avons fait ce font juste une fois!

Elle ce colla a moi pour me faire bander, mais je l'étais déjà grâce a Sam.

-Tu vois ton corps parle pour toi...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et la repoussa doucement pour ne pas y faire mal. Sam était partit a rire quand j'avais lever les yeux.

-Comme tu veux, tu gâche un moment avec une experte.

J'explosais de rire, elle une experte?

-Désoler, mais tu ne m'as pas fait jouir avant cinq minutes et je ne me retenais pas! Moi, je suis expert! Ça t'as pris trois minutes jouir!

Humilier, elle partit sous les rires de nous voisin qui m'avait entendu, et bien sur Sam était mort de rire.

-Tu devrais pas rire mais être jaloux!

-Pourquoi? Tu m'as tout raconté et je sais qu'elle ne te fais aucun effet.

-Pff!

Il rit de nouveau et la cloche sonna. Je dis des mots incompréhensible en me levant.

-Aller mec, fait pas cette tête, dis Sam en me prenant par les épaules!

Je le fusillais des yeux, il voulais juste plus me chauffé! Je me dégageais habilement et on alla en classe après d'avoir passer a notre casier. La classe était déjà pleine, il restait seulement les bureaux de derrière. Une petite idée de revanche me passai par la tête. Je m'assis au premier bureau et lui a ma gauche,au fond. Au moins,ici, personne ne pourrait nous voir. Je suis sur que j'avais un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon a Sam, car il me jeta un regard inquiet. Je lui sourie sadiquement et me retournai vers l'avant, car le prof'' venait d'entrer. Vers le milieux du cours, je laissais mon crayons tomber au sol. Je mis ma main sur le coin de sa chaise, proche de ses fesses, et me penchais. En même temps que je me penchais je mis un doigts dans son pantalon et fis de petit cercle tendre.. Je le sentis se tendre. Jus un sourire satisfait. Je me relevais et mis ma main, gauche, très très proche de son entre jambe. Une fois lever, je le regardais. Il avait la mâchoire crispé et un érection bien présente. Je lui sourie comme si rien n'était et il me fit un regard noir. Je lui écrit un message texte.

_-Chacun son tour!_

_-C'est pas juste, moi mon érection est plus grosse :(_

_-Si c'est juste, tu me l'as fait deux fois. Une fois en classe et une fois a la cantine._

_-Pff!_

Je lui fis un sourire vainqueur quand la cloche sonna. Sam mis ses cahier sur lui pour ce cacher le plus possible. Nous nous dirigeâmes en sport.

-Génial, maintenant, je fais quoi pour me cacher en sport? Cracha-t-il.

-Tu vas voir, répondis-je.

On arrivais devant les porte du gym et on vis qu'il y avait un papier. Le professeure n'était pas là.

-Tu savais! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ouais, je l'ai vue a l'heure du diner. J'aurais pas été chien de te faire ça avant le cours.

Il me fit un sourire crisper quand il vit plusieurs fille rigoler. Son cartable savais déplacer.

-C'est pas de ma faute si vous me faites de l'effet, répliqua-t-il au fille avec un clin d'œil.

Elles gloussèrent et nous nous partîmes. Nous retrouvâmes les autres dans la cours.

-Vous avez été long.

-Désoler,Clo, mais Alex as crus bon de m'amener devant des filles en chaleur.

-Il faut bien que je t'en laisse, répliquais-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

-Vous rentrer comment,demanda Max.

-Heu, moi ma mère viens me chercher, mais là elle travaille, expliqua Sam.

-Je vais te reconduire, proposais-je.

Il hocha la tête comme remerciement.

-Moi, je vais en voiture,dit Clo.

-Bon a demain, les gas, dis-je en leurs fessant une accolade virile.

-A demain, dirent-ils en même temps.

Sam et moi partîmes vers ma moto, Harley-Davidson , bleu. Je lui tendis un casque noir et je pris le bleu. J'ôtais le plastique qui la recouvrais et sur le plastique il était écrit: **Si vous y faites une marques, vous êtes mieux de courir vite!**

-Pourquoi tu as le plus beau casque?

-Parce que c'est ma moto, répliquais-je en m'assoyant.

Il s'assit derrière moi et me prit par la taille. Quand nous passâmes devant les autres nous leurs fîmes un signe de la main. Quand nous fûmes hors de vue il ce colla plus sur moi et je sentis son pénis contre mon dos.

-Sam, grondais-je.

-Oui?Fit-il innocemment.

-Arrête!

-Arrêter quoi?

Je grognais quand il s'agita et ce frotta sur moi.

-Tu fais quoi si ma mère est là et qu'on ce pointe avec une énorme érection?

-Que tu es très sexy quand tu es fâcher.

-J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit là et qu'elle te botte le cus!

-Du calme, bad boy! Elle travail avec ton père, t'as oublier?

-Et?

-Bien tu crois qu'elle va rentrer plus tôt si ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre?

Je grognais un non et il eut l'aire satisfait, car il descendis sa main plus bas que mes hanches.

-Quelqu'un peut nous voir!

-Je ne crois pas avec la vitesse que tu roules, dit-il en me donnant un coup de langue derrière l'oreille.

-Hummm...On...Peut avoir un...accident.

Je commençais a avoir du mal a respirer.

-D'accord, mais une fois dans ta chambre...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspente ce qui m'excitais plus. Je me garais enfin devant chez moi. Je débarrais la porte quand ma voisine me parla.

-Tu n'es pas a l'école?

-Non, notre prof' est malade, madame Gornyer.

-Pourquoi tu as ramener un ami?

-Parce qu'il a de la difficulté en Math et qu'on a bientôt un examen, donc il faut étudier.

-Bien, les gas, surtout pas de fille.

-Promis! Dis-je.

J'entrais vite et explosais de rire. Sam me suivit de près. Il ferma la porte et la barra.

-Si elle savait que je n'ai pas besoin de fille, susurrais-je a l'oreille de Sam.

Il gémit et m'embrassa. Je me séparais de lui.

-Pas ici, beau brun.

-Pourquoi?

Je lui montrais, du doigts, les fenêtres montâmes dans ma chambre et il plaqua, directement la porte fermé, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes. Pendant ce temps j'ouvris son pantalon.

-Attend.

Je me stoppais, surpris qu'il refuse.

-On vas placer les cahiers tout de suite, comme ça si t'as mère arrive sa va être plus facile d'avoir une posture décente.

-Tu es trop craquant quand tu réfléchis, dis-je en passant un rapide coup de langue sur ses lèvres entre ouverte.

-Humm...

-Aller, bouge.

Il fini par ouvrir son sac et sortir ses choses de mathématique et les maitre au sol. Dès qu'on fut installer je le poussais sur mon lit. Je me mis par dessus lui et l'embrassa. Je pénétrais de force dans sa bouche et jouais avec sa langue. Au bout d'un moment il inversa nos position.

-Nous allons garder nos pantalon, ça vas aller plus vite pour nous rhabiller.

-D'accord, soufflais-je a bout de souffle.

Il défit mon pantalon très, très doucement.

-Sa...Samm...Gémis-je.

-Chut...

Il fini par descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer a mes genoux. Il passa un coup de langue sur mon gland.

-Hum...

Je levais mes hanches vers lui et il les prit fermement pour les remettes sur le lit et en même temps m'ordonner de ne pas bouger. Il continua sa douce torture assez longtemps pour que je sois frustré. Il fini par m'engloutir d'un coup sans prévenir.

-aaAAAa,criais-je.

Il me mordilla le gland pendant qu'il fessait des aller retour, avec sa main gauche, sur mon sexe et qu'il jouait avec mes boule de son autre main. Pour finir il appuya sur le sommet de mon glant avec sa langue et je souris d'un seul et puissant coup.

-AaaAAAAAA SAM!

Il avala le tout et viens m'embrasser tendrement. Je me retirais de sous lui et remonta mon pantalon. Je reviens, ensuite, sur lui et descendis d'un coup sec son pantalon qui était rester ouvert. Je caressais son torse sous son pull. Je descendais doucement mes mains.

-Alex, ne...me torture...pas.

-Humm...Dis-je en me lichant les lèvres et en regardant son membre bien dresser pour moi.

Je l'engloutie d'un coup passai mes main sur ses belles fesses ronde. Je me retirais d'un coup et je vis un liquide pré-jaculatoire. Je le ramassa avec ma main pour que mes doigts en sois remplis. Je mis, ensuite, mes doigts dans ses fesses.

-Huuuummmm...gémis Sam.

Je le remis dans ma bouche tout en continuant les vas et viens de mes doigts dans son cus. J'allais de plus en plus vite et il jouit dans ma bouche.

-AAAALLLEEXXX!

Je le lavais et remontais pour l'embrasser. Je l'embrassais pendant cinq minutes et me relevais.

-Tu fais quoi, demanda mon copain?

-Il faut replacer ma chambre avant que ma mère arrive.

Il ce leva et je le regardais s'habiller. Je lichais mes lèvres et me remis au travail. Je refis mon lit, car Samuel s'était accrocher a mes draps. J'allais dans la sale de bain et me repeigna un peut. Sam fit pareille, en tout cas il a fait de son mieux. Tout a coup la porte d'entré s'ouvrit...

* * *

Laisser un Reveiw stp


	3. Chapter 3

Tout a coup la porte d'entré s'ouvrit...

* * *

Nous nous regardâmes. Nous réagîmes en même temps, nous nous mîmes au sol, sur le ventre, un en face de l'autre et on commença a faire nos devoirs de math.

-Alex, dis ma mère en montant les marches?

-Oui?

-Madame Gornyer m'as dit que tu avais un ami...elle ouvrit la porte.

-Oui, comme tu peux le voir.

-Bonjours madame, dis Sam.

-Tu as de la difficulté en math, mon garçon?

-Heu...oui.

En faite Sam était très bon en math, je crois même que c'est la seule matière qu'il passe a plus de 85%

-Veux-tu souper avec nous?

Il me regarda pour voir si ça me dérangeais. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui dire de dire d'accord.

-D'accord.

-Bien.

-Maman, on peut continuer de réviser?

-Je vous laisse.

Elle partit, enfin, pour faire le souper.

-Tu veux vraiment que je reste?

-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas?

Il sourit et s'avança. Je fis de même et nos lèvres ce touchèrent. Nous nous embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on soit a bout de souffle.

-On termine nos devoirs, proposais-je.

Il ne dit rien et ce recula pour commencer, je l'avais blesser, je le savais.

-Écoute, Sam, je sais que tu veux juste me bécoter, car je suis irrésistible, mais on fini nos devoirs en premier et après on fais ce que tu veux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais je savais que je l'avais rassurer. Nous terminâmes nos devoirs en dix minutes.

-Dis, pourquoi tas mère savait que j'étais là et que j'ai de la ''difficulté'' en math?

-Parce que mas voisine est une vraie commère, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire tout ce qu'elle voit ou entend.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais monter dans ta chambre?

-Oui.

Je me ré-avançais et l'embrassais a pleine bouche. Nous n'avions pas ramasser nos livre, au cas ou quelqu'un rentrerais. Il appela sa mère, puis ce remis comme il était. Je l'embrassais et jouais avec sa langue pendant aussi longtemps que nos poumons nous le permettais. Puis j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Je me séparais tout de suite de mon apollon qui me regardait surprit, du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

-Alors tu comprend, dis-je pour jouer le jeux, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire?

-Oui, merci.

Je relevais la tête et vis mon père.

-Alex, t'as mère a fais le souper et j'aimerais que tu fasses la vaisselle.

-D'accord.

-Le souper est près dans cinq minutes.

-Ok.

Il sortit, enfin, en refermant la porte.

-Ouf! Une chance que tu l'as entendu!

-Oui, je suis habituer, car il faut que je sache quand ils vont dormir pour te rejoindre, dis-je en passant ma langue sur ma lèvre du haut.

Il fondit sur mes lèvres. Je fini par me séparer de lui. Il fit une mine boudeuse.

-Désoler, mais la ta moue ne fonctionneras pas, il faut aller souper.

Je déposais quand même un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui fis naitre un sourire vainqueur sur son visage. Je lui tirais la langue et il ce licha la bouche. Je j'émis et me levais. Nous allâmes nous laver les mains et nous descendîmes. Ma mère était entrain de maitre la table.

-Donne, je vais le faire, lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit et me laissa le faire. Sam était dans le cadre de la porte et me regardaient faire. Une fois ma tâche fini je m'assis et fis signe a Sam de s'assoir a côté de moi, a ma gauche. Le repas commença dans le calme.

-Alors, Samuel, tu es ami depuis longtemps avec mon fils, dis mon père?

_Non, par piter! Papa, fais pas ça!_

-Depuis la rentrer.

-Tu as quel âge?

-17, même chose que votre fils.

-Vous êtes dans la même classe?

-Oui, et je suis son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi vous et pas un autre?

-Je sais pas moi, il faut demander a votre fils.

Il ce tourna vers moi.

-Ben je sais pas, c'est le seul qui ne me parle pas toujours de cu, on peut parler des filles comme des gens civilisés, répondis-je.

Mon père semblais satisfait, car il arrêta de parler a Sam et continua de manger.

-Excuse mon mari, Samuel, mais il veux connaitre tout les amis a mon fils et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser des question.

Il lui sourie et on continus tout a manger en silence. Quand nous eûmes tous fini les parents ramassèrent la table et partirent au salon.

-T'aurais pu me prévenir, chuchota Sam.

-Non, tu serais partie, boudais-je.

Il me regarda en colère et trente secondes plus tard, il y eut juste de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

-Je vais t'aider, dit-il.

-Non!

-Si!

-Bon.

On fit la vaisselle, je lavais et rangeais, lui il essuyais. Je passais devant lui pour ranger une assiette et déposa un chaste baiser, a toute vitesse, sur ses lèvres. Il fut surprit, mais me sourit. Je me reculais après d'avoir ranger l'assiette. Une fois fini, j'allais dans le salon parler a mes parents. Sam me suivit et on s'arrêtait en chemin. Mes parents s'embrassaient comme des ados en chaleur! Je toussais pour attirer leurs attention.

-Oui? Fis mon père.

-Je crois qu'on vas vous laisser la maison et réviser a l'extérieur, je reviens avant 22 heures,

-Ok.

Il dit ce simple mots et continua d'embrasser ma mère. Je me retournais avec un frisson de dégout. On monta dans ma chambre.

-C'est vraiment bizarre,dit Samuel.

-Je sais! Aller, viens on vas aller a notre coin.

Il me sourit et on ramassa nos livre. Nous sortîmes par derrière de peur de voir mes parents.

-Par ta faute j'ai oublier de recouvrir ma moto!

-Désoler, mais c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas dit'' ok Alex oublie de protéger ta moto!''

-Pff!

Ce con rigola. Nous montâmes sur ma Harley-Davidson et partîmes derrière le village. Durant tout le chemain je sentis Sam très très coller dans mon dos, mais cette fois il resta sage. Nous arrivâmes en moins de deux minutes. Nous nous couchâmes dans l'herbe pour ne pas qu'on nous voit. Je me mis automatiquement sur lui et l'embrassais a pleine bouche, quand nous ne pûmes respirer je me séparais et Sam parla.

-Wow! Quel fougue!

-Si tu ne te collerais pas autant sur moi quand on est a moto, je ne ferais pas ça, boudais-je.

-Tu es très sexy.

Ce con, savais par ou me prendre! Effectivement, je ne pus rester de marbre a ses mots et a son petit sourire en coin., je l'embrassai amoureusement. Je me frottais dessus son membre qui commençais a réagir, même si Samuel essayais de ce contrôler. Je descendis mes baiser dans son coup, je remontais vers le derrière de son oreille puis redescendais vers son coup. Sa respiration deviens erratique. J'allais défaire sa ceinture quand il m'arrêta.

-Alex...

-Oui?

-Arrête, s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne suis pas près.

-Je le sais mon cœur, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te sucer ou autre.

-Pas...ici.

Je lui lichais le coup, du bas vers le haut pour aller licher le derrière de son oreille. Il gémis, je savais que c'était là son point faible, mais je me séparais de lui, car moi aussi je ne voulais pas qu'on nous vois. Il grogna de frustration.

-Désoler, c'est toi qui voulait arrêter.

-Ouais avec raison.

Je me levais sur un bras quand je vis un couple approcher en s'embrassant.

-Viens Sam, cachons nous.

Je le tirais sans ménagement derrière un buisson.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison, fabulât-il.

-Pff! En même temps c'est toi qui as manqué l'opportunité d'une pipe.

Il me regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer,mais il la referma. Je sourie de satisfaction.

-Tu vas voir beau gosse, tu vas le ravaler ton sourire, susurra-t-il a mon oreille.

Je frissonna d'anticipation. Le couple se coucha a notre place et le gas commença a déshabiller la fille. Puis je la reconnu.

-Regarde! C'est Steph! Dis-je a Sam tout bas.

-Tu t'es tapper une pute!

-Pff! J'étais un peut oublier! Et en plus je me suis pas mis en elle!

-Bon, on part?

-Oui, on vas ou?

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, dis Sam.

-Ok.

J'étais triste qu'il veut partir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, beau blond, je vais venir chez toi demain, il faut bien réviser les math.

-Oui, surtout que l'examen est vendredi.

Il sourit contant que j'embarque dans son jeux. On s'embrassa tendrement, puis le baiser deviens passionné. Je me séparait de lui, car si on voulait rentrer il fallait partir maintenant. Je le levais et nous partîmes vers ma moto. Cette fois il fit la même chose que quand on allait chez moi, il frotta son érection a mon dos, ce qui fit apparaitre la mienne.

-Tu es démoniaque! Lui dis-je.

-Je sais, mais c'est aussi parce que j'aime voir l'effet que je te fait et que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et moi aussi je te fait de l'effet sinon je ne sentirais pas ton érection a chaque fois que tu monte sur ma moto.

Il déposa un baiser dans mon coup et ce recula un peut, car on rentrais dans sa rue.

-Tu recule quand on est dans ta rue, mais pas la mienne.

-Regarde, jolie cœur, il y a des gens devant chez moi.

Il y avait effectivement deux personne sur le perron. Je m'arrêtais devant chez lui. Il descendis et me redonna mon casque. On ce fis une accolade viril et il me chuchota je t'aime. Je sourie et dit plus fort pour que les autre entendent.

-Tu pourrais m'aider a réviser demain, pour l'examen de math vendredi?

-Oui, je vais voir.

-Ok, merci a demain.

Je démarrais en trompe et allais plus vite, car maintenant je n'étais pas déconcentrer par mon copain. J'arrivais en cinq minutes, le vent sur mon visage m'avait fait ôter mon érection.

_Ho, merde! Les gens vont voire Sam en érection!_

Je m'esclaffais a cette pensé. Malheureusement, ma voisine était sortie pour sortir ses poubelles.

-Qu'es-ce qui te fais rire jeune homme?

-Désoler, mais je ne crois pas que vous voulez savoir.

-Aller dit moi.

-On as vue un couple coucher ensemble a l'extérieur et mon ami est rentrer chez lui avec une érection!

Je partis a rire encore plus en voyant le visage choquer de ma voisine.

-Ça ne ce dit pas des choses comme ça, jeune homme!

-C'est vous qui m'avez demander, dis-je en protégeant ma moto, mon bébé, mais il ne faut pas le dire a Samuel.

-Bon je vous laisse.

Je partis avant qu'elle puisse me retenir. Je rentrais et barrais la porte. Mes parents n'étais plus dans le salon. Ils ont du aller dans la chambre. Je passais devant la sale de bain et entendis:

-Lave plus profond...hummm...oui comme ça! Gémis ma mère.

Je courus dans ma chambre et ouvris mon cell pour aider Sam.

_-Si jamais ta mère te demande pourquoi tu as une érection dis que c'est a cause du couple qu'on as vue faire l'amour._

_-MERCI MERCI! Elle était entrain de me questionner!_

Je reçût cette réponse cinq minutes plus tard.

_-Plaisir, cowboys! J'ai entendu quelque chose d'horrifiant!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Mes parents! Sous la douche!_

_-Yeurk!_

_-Ouais, tu fais quoi?_

_-Je suis dans ma chambre, et les gens que tu as vus sont des amis de ma mère._

_-ok, tu crois qu'on dois ce voir ce soir?_

_-Non, ma mère veux me parler de sexe!_

_-Pauvre toi, moi j'ai eu cette conversation l'année passer._

_-Grr._

_-Je t'embrasse, je t'aime, je dois y aller mes parents viens de sortir de leurs chambre._

_-Ok, je t'aime aussi._

-Mon chérie? Dit ma mère en rentrant.

-Oui?

-Tu peux aller te laver, si tu veux.

-Vous avez désinfecter cette pièce, avant?

-Heu..pourquoi?

-Vous avec coucher dans la doucher.

-Ho, heu...Ton père vas le faire.

-Cool, j'y vais après.

Elle ressortie rouge comme une tomate. Deux minutes plus tard, j'entendis de l'eau couler de la sale de bain. Mon père fait tout ce que ma mère lui dit.

_Un vraie petit chien!_

Puis je l'entendis crier que je pouvais y aller. Je pris un boxer et ma serviette, puis alla sous la douche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pensé a mon Sam mort de gène dans le salon discuter de sexe. Je partis a rire. Malheureusement, ce genre de pensé m'entraina a pensé a ce que nous avons fait cette après midi dans ma chambre. Je me masturbais en silence, du moins le plus possible. Après je sortis et mis mon boxer. Je me couchais en envoyant un bonne nuit a Sam. Je ne pus entende la réponse, car je m'endormis le téléphone dans la main...

* * *

Merci et laisser un review stp


	4. Chapter 4

Je me réveillais avec, comme d'habitude les cris de ma mère.

-ALEXANDRE!

-Quoi,grognais-je?

-Tu dois partir dans 15 minutes.

Je parlais dans ma barbe,même si j'ai pas de barbe, et me levais. Je fis mon lit, m'habillais, me brossai les dents et les cheveux, puis je descendis au premier étage. Ma ''charmante'' mère était au premier et faisait le petit déjeuner. Je mangeai tranquillement mon premier repas de la journée. Mon père me mis une main sur mon épaule et ce pencha vers moi.

-C'est quand ton examen de math, me demanda-t-il.

-Vendredi, pourquoi?

-Si ton ami veux venir réviser, il peut.

-Merci.

Je sortis très vite de la maison, pour ne pas voir mes parents s'embrasser, car même s'il travaillait à la même place, mon père ne voulais pas de ''mamours'' au travail, comme il disait. J'enfourchais mon engin et partis a toute vitesse a l'école. Je me stationnais dans un crissement de pneus. Tout le monde me regardaient. Je descendis de ma bécane, ôtais mon casque et je secouais mes cheveux pour les recoiffer. Je fini par me diriger vers la gagne.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Wow! Belle entrée.

-Merci. Clo.

La cloche sonna. Je me dirigeais vers ma classe d'anglais. Je déteste irrémédiablement ce cours. Premièrement, parce que c'est le cours que je suis sans mes amis, mais aussi sans Samy (Samuel). Deuxièmement, parce que je sais déjà très bien parler anglais. Je pourrais même faire le cours à la place du prof''. Je m'assis a l'arrière de la classe pour attendre que les deux heures passe. La professeure ne m'interrogeait même plus, elle savait que j'étais le meilleur du groupe. Je faisais tout les travaux en cinq minutes quand au autres ça leur prenaient trente minutes. Quand le cours commença j'envoyais un texto a Sam.

-Tu es où?

-En monde contemporain.

-Je m'emmerde!

-T'es tout seul, j'espère!  
-T'es Con!

-L'amour rend Con! : )

Je sourie a son message. Qu'il pouvais être tendre, des fois, mais aussi être un petit sauvage.

-Madame! Alexandre envois des messages texte!

Je relevais la tête et vis steph attendre la réaction du professeure.

-Sale Pute! J'ai déjà tout fais mon travail, moi! Dis-je ne anglais.

-Alexandre Sillion, s'exclama la prof', je te pris de t'excuser.

-Avec tout le respect que e vous doit, non. Ce que j'ai dis étais vraie.

Je n'aurais pas du dire cela, car elle s'avança vers moi et me pris mon téléphone des mains. Elle lut ma conversation a voix haute.

Une chance qu'elle ne sais pas a qui j'avais envoyer un message! Plutôt une chance que j'avais mis mon ange comme nom a Sam.

Elle me rendis mon téléphone.

-Désoler, cette pute de Steph a fais lire le message a haute voix par Madame St-Lois.

-Merde! On est foutu!

-Mais non! Ton nom sur mon cellulaire est mon ange.

-Une chance!

-Ouais.

J'avais trop hâte de le voir, alors je lui proposais un rendez-vous.

-Viens me rejoindre!

-Quand? Et où?

Je souris, j'aimais qu'il sois toujours d'accord pour me voir et qu'il pose les bonne question. Il était si directe.

-À la pause, au toilette.

-Ok.

-Je t'aime a tout a l'heure.

-JT'M aussi.

Je fermais mon téléphone quand la cloche sonna. Je suis sur que j'affichais un gros sourire, mais je m'en fichais. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes. J'entrais et vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne. Malheureusement, dans une cabine, il y avait quelqu'un. Sam rentra et fondis sur mes lèvres. Je tournais la tête juste a temps pour éviter sa bouche, même si j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle sois sur moi. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Je mis un doigts sur sa bouche et lui montra la cabine du fond. Son expression s'adoucit quand on entendis la porte d'une toilette ce débarrer. Nous nous cachâmes dans chaque qu'un une cabine différente. Quand en entendis la porte ce refermer nous sortîmes de notre cachette. Je me mis derrière la porte pour empêcher les gens d'entrées. Dès que je fus palcer nous nous embrassâmes a en perdre halène. Je profitais de ce contacte pour le coller encore plus sur moi. Je lui caressais le dos puis les fesses. Lui, il mis ses mains dans mes cheveux en descendant doucement vers mon dos. Tout à coup, la porte cogna sur mon pied. Sans le demander, je poussais Samuel dans une cabine et sortis de la sale de bain de l'école. J'envoyais un texto à Sam pour le prévenir.

-Je suis désoler, mais il fallait que je sorte, à cause des autres. Je vais voir Clo et Max, répond pas.

J'arrivais dans la cours et les trouvais entrain de fumer.

-Hé! Dis-je pour signaler ma présence.

-Tu faisais quoi?

-Rien, répondis-je a Max.

-Hé, Max! Regarde, il a les cheveux en bataille!

Je soupirais et les replaçais du mieux que je pus.

-T'as baiser!

-Ouais, ouais, répliquais-je simplement.

Samuel arriva, enfin.

-Que fêtes vous?

-On parlais que notre beau Alexandre a encore coucher avec quelqu'un.  
-Pourquoi vous croyez ça?

Non!dis pas ça! Tais toi!

-Il avait les cheveux dépeigner et les yeux plein d'étoile.

Je fis un sourire coquin a Sam et tout le monde, même moi, partirent a rire. Nous retournâmes en classe. Le reste de la journée ce passa très bien. Nous étions dans la cours, en fin de journée, quand la mère a Sam arriva.

-SAMUEL! Cria-elle.

Il courut vers elle pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, même s'il était trop beau pour cela. Quand il arriva Max et Clo parlèrent en même temps.

-Wow! Du calme, les boys!

Ils ce turent, alors j'en profitais pour poser une question.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle voulait?

-Me ramener a la maison.

-D'acc'

Nous parlâmes pendant plus de trente minutes quand je dis que je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Tu peux me reconduire, me demanda Samuel?

-Oui, viens.

Nous dîmes au revoir au autres gas et on monta sur ma moto. Quand nous arrivâmes, cette fois, il n'y avait personne a l'extérieur. Nous entrâmes, mais la non plus il n'y avait personne de présent. Nous allâmes dans ma chambre et fîmes comme hier en plaçant nos livre d'école au sol. Je me levais et fermais ma porte. Je fus tout d'un coup plaquer contre celle-ci. Je laissais, volontiers, Sam rentrer dans ma bouche quand il me demanda d'y accéder. Nous nous frottâmes l'un sur l'autre. Nous gémîmes a l'unisson. Nous manquâmes d'aire, donc nous nous séparâmes a regret. Il en profita pour parler.

-Tu veux quoi pour ta fête, demain?

-Toi, soufflais-je.

-Sois sérieux!

Ne voyait-il pas a qu'elle point ça me coutais a lui avouer quand il n'était pas prêt?

-Je suis sérieux, dis-je en rougissant.

-P...Pas...Maintenant.

Je voyais qu'il n'aimais pas me dire non, mais je savais, aussi, qu'il ne voulais pas aller plus loin, il avait peur. Il voulais ce contenter de ''branlette'' du moins pour l'instant.

-Écoute moi, dis-je, oui je te veux mais je respecte ton choix...

-Merc...

-Chut! J'ai pas fini, dis-je d'une voix autoritaire, mais j'avais dis cela en mettant mon doigts sur sa bouche.  
Je recommençais mon discourt en le laissant là où ma mouche, ou autre chose, voulais être.

-Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, et ce que je voulais dire c'est que je veux que tu sois le premier et le dernier a me faire l'amour, peut importe le temps que je dois attendre.

Quand je libérais sa bouche, il fondis sur la mienne comme si sa vie en dépendais. Je me séparais de sa bouche, mais ne quittais pas son corps. Je l'embrassais dans le coup, puis remontais vers sa bouche pour le ré-embrasser. Je caressais son torse en descendant doucement vers son entre jambes. Je défis la boucle de sa ceinture, je défis son jeans et le baissais a ses genoux en même temps que son boxer. Il laissa échapper un gémissement d'anticipation.

-Patience, lui dis-je a l'oreille en lui donnant un coup de langue.

Je frôlais son érection contre la mienne, dans mon pantalon, en descendant pour me mètre a genoux devant lui. Mes mains allèrent sur ses fesses que je caressais doucement en soufflant sur son sexe. Instinctivement, il avança le bassin vers ma bouche pour que je le prenne. J'ôtais mes main des son beau cus pour le tenir en place. Quand je ne sentis plus de résistance dans mes doigts, je me remis a faire ma petite torture. Je pris un de mes doigts dans ma bouche pour l'enduire de bave, car s'il n'était pas près a aller plus loin, il aimait que je lui mettes un ou deux doigts dans les fesses. Je le pénétrais de mon doigts sans le prévenir. Il cria de surprise, mais dans son cris on pouvais voir que ce n'étais pas de douleur mais de bien. Puis tout a coup, quand il était concentrer sur mes doigts, j'introduis son membre durcis dans ma bouche au complet et d'un seul coup en besant de même avec mes deux doigts qui allèrent frapper contre sa prostate. Il cria de bonheurs, j'ai presque crus qu'il allait jouir, mais il ce contrôla a temps. J'imprimais le même rythme soutenu à ma bouche et a mes doigts. Puis, je le sentis ce contracter autour de mes doigts et il vins dans ma bouche en criant.

-AAAALLLeeeEEXXX!

J'avalais le tout, allant même a le lécher pour le nettoyer au complet. Quand jus fini je lui remonta ses vêtements et il m'embrassa pour ce gouter. Il passa sa main sur mon érection qui devenais de plus en plus douloureuse. Il me fis la même chose que je lui avais fait et je peux dire que c'est une véritable torture, une douce torture, mais une torture quand même. Il me nettoya, lui aussi, et me rhabilla. Il m'embrassa pendant quelque temps et je pus sentir mon goût sucrer sur sa langue. Nous nous couchâmes au sol et commençâmes nos devoirs de français. Je me figeais en pensant a quelque chose.  
-Ça va?me demanda mon ange.

-Ouais, ne dis a personne que c'est ma fête demain.

-Pourquoi?

-Claude et Max on l'habitude de fêter ce genre d'évènement avec des filles et ça fais trois ans qu'ils veulent savoir c'est quand mon anniversaire.

-Promis.

Il dit cela en me donnant un baiser. Rente minutes plus tard, j'allais reconduir Sam chez lui. Durant le chemin, il me fit plein de petit bisous dans le coup. Je m'arrêtais devant chez lui.

-Petit Démon!

-Je sais, j'ai un bon maitre, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-A demain.

Je partis chez moi pour voir si mes parent était arriver, mais il n'y avait personne de présent. Je mangeais des restant pour le souper. Je pris ma douche et partis me coucher. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il n'était pas rentrer, mais qui sais il était peut être sortis. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

* * *

laisser un Reviews stp


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveillais en entendant ma mère et mon père ce disputer, derrière ma porte, pour savoir le quel allait me réveiller.  
-Pas la peine de me réveiller.  
Ils ouvrent ma porte et rentrèrent dans ma chambre en criant bonne fête.  
-Merci, je les embrassaient sur la joue.  
Ils me donnèrent un Ipod Tuch 4 pour ma fête et je leur sautai au coup pour les remercier.  
-Vite prépare toi, me dis mon père, t'as école.  
Je me séparais d'eux et après des avoir mis a la porte de ma chambre, je m'habillais avec un jeans noir et un chandail blanc. La journée ce passa comme la veille et je pus même me faire sucer dans les toilette par Sam pour ta fête disait-il quand je lui demandais pourquoi il ne voulais pas que je lui fasse la même chose. A la fin de la journée j'allais le reconduire chez lui. Quand il me donna mon accolade il me souffla dans l'oreille ''bonne fête,mon cœur'' ensuite il me donna un coup de langue et ce sépara de moi.  
-Merci.  
Il rentra chez lui pendant que je partais vers ma maison. Mes parents était assis a la table derrière un gâteaux où il était inscrit 18 avec deux bougies. Ils me chantèrent bonne fête. Nous fêtâmes jusqu'à minuit en écoutant mes film préférer, en jouant, en parlant... Je me couchais heureux, mais déçut que mon ange ne soit pas là. Je me réveillais en sentant quelque chose ce frotter contre mon intimité qui grossissais. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Sam sur moi qui ce frottais contre moi. Je fondis sur ses lèvres, heureux qu'il soit là. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux, et lui les glissa sur mon torse nu. Il délaissa ma bouche, ce qui me fis échapper un soupir de frustration, je sentis son sourire contre mon coup quand il descendit vers mon torse. Il descendis ses main de mon torse, pour laisser la place a sa bouche, pour les faire glisser sur mes cuisses et il fit des aller retour sur celle-ci. Il descendis de plus en plus ses baiser. Il descendait mon pantalon de pyjamas quand ma porte s'ouvrit. Il ôta sa face de sur mon sexe qui, à cause de cette interruption, avait arrêter de bander.

-J'étais venu voir si mon fils ne t'avais pas tuer, mais a ce que j'ai pu voir il n'allais surement pas te mordre, dis ma mère acide.

Je replaçais mon pantalon et dis a Sam que j'allais l'appeler. Il partit précipitamment.

-Qu'es-ce qui c'est passer? Il t'a sauter dessus?

-Quoi! Non!

-Explique-toi!

-Non, mais tu ne comprend rien! Sam est mon petit ami! Je suis GAY!

J'avais crier sur le dernier mot.

-C'est impossible! Mon fils est normal, pas une tapette!

Comme si ce n'était pas assez mon père arriva.

-Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ici?

-Il ce passe que j'ai trouver ton fils a moiter nu sous un autre mec.

-Quoi, c'est vrai?

-Oui, c'est mon copain, dis-je avant ma mère.

-Tu...Tu...Tu est...est...

-Gay, terminais-je ne soupirant.

-Non! C'est pas vrais, c'est le diable qui est en toi! Il t'a envouté! Qui c'était?

-Personne, dis-je.

-Le garçon de l'autre jours, Samuel Maloney.

-Viens on vas appeler ses parents.

Ils partirent en m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Je pris mon téléphone portable et envoyais un message a Sam.

-Prend les choses que tu veux et rejoins moi a notre endroit le plus tôt possible, mes parents appellent les tiens.

-Je fais mon sac, je serais là dans dix minutes.

Je ne répondis pas et mis des vêtements, mon Ipod, mon ordi portable, ma carte de crédit, mes papier d'identité et même mes faux papier, ceux que je prenais pour rentrer dans les bard et pour avoir plus d'argent en banque. Je sortis par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour la dernière fois. Je mis mon sac dans le compartiment a casque et mis mon casque sur ma tête et celle a Sam entre mes jambes. Je démarrais a toute vitesse et j'entendis mon père crier: ''SALE FIFE'' Je soupirais et rejoignis Sam qui était déjà là. Quand je m'arrêtais je ne tournais pas autour du pot et mis tout au claire.

-Sam, je part. Pense bien a ce que tu veux. Si tu viens on peut vivre dans la misère, tu ne reverras pas ta famille et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire.

-Je te suis!

Dans le ton de sa voix on entendais très bien la détermination, la confiance et l'amour.

-D'accord monte, dis en lui donnant le casque.

Il m'embrassa chastement, mis son sac sur son dos et mis le casque sur sa tête. Il monta derrière moi. Je me dépêchais d'aller a la banque pour faire un virement de compte avant que mon père le fasse. Sam aussi voulait le faire. Je fis un chèque de Alexandre Sillion à Alex Sillier. Pas très original comme nom, mais c'est pas ça qui conte. Samuel fit la même chose que moi et on partageai désormais le conte d'Alex Sillier. En tout on avait près de 350 000$ (c'est environs 700 000 € ) quand on quitta la banque, une heure plus tard. Quand nous sortîmes tout les regard était poser sur nous et épiais nous moindre fais et geste. Quand nous allâmes embarquer sur ma moto, j'aperçus Claude et Max. Je proposais qu'on aille leur dire bye, ce que Sam s'empressa d'accepter.

-Ne vous approchez pas! Cria Claude.

Ils reculaient quand ils virent que nous ne les écoutons pas.

-Nous sommes toujours les même, dis Sam.

-Vous êtes gay, avant non.

-On a toujours été gay, expliquais-je.

-Mais...Mais, tu as déjà coucher avec des filles, dit naïvement Max.

-C'était pour nous tromper, expliqua Claude.

-Et j'ai jamais coucher avec une fille, c'était une simple branlette.

Ils partirent a courir, horrifier.

-Viens, Sam, plus rien ne nous retiens.

-Si! Nous.

Je me retournais et vis nos quatre parents.

-Heu..Non! Nous allons partir, si vous ne voulez pas qu'on soit ensemble.

-C'est contre nature! Cria mon père.

-Nous partons, POUSSEZ-VOUS!

Aussitôt Sam me serra la main, il n'aimais pas quand j'étais en colère.

-NON! Crièrent-ils tous.

Les yeux de Sam s'allumèrent, il avait un idée. Il ce tourna vers moi et ce jette sur mes lèvres. Je fus surpris, puis haussa les épaules,pour finir par le prendre par les fesses pour le rapprocher de moi. Cependant, Sam en avait décider autrement. Sans ce séparer de mes lèvres il s'avança vers les adultes. Les parents ce tassa de sur notre chemin, ils avaient peur d'attraper la ''maladie''. Il me làcha seulement quand nous fûmes rendu a ma moto. Quand nous fûmes assis mon père me cracha ses parôles:''Tu n'auras jamais l'argent que j'ai placer pour toi!''  
Je partis a rire et lui dit:''Si tu veux''  
De toute façon je l'avais déjà. Mais hors de question de le lui dire, il s'en apercevrais bien assez tôt.

-Je t'aime, soufflais-je.

-Moi aussi.  
Il ce colla sur moi et je pu très bien sentir son bas ventre existé, dans mon dos. Le laissais échapper un grognement, ce qui le fis rire. Je décidais de me vanger.

-J'aime ça , tu es toujours très réceptif! Dis-je en passant une de mes mains entre nous corps pour prendre son membre a travers son pantalon.

-Concentre toi sur la route! Dit-il d'une voix étouffer par le désir.

C'était a mon tour de rire maintenant. C'est dans cette bonne humeure qu'on ce dirigeais moi, Alexandre Sillion (ou maintenant Alex Sillier), et Samuel Maloney,vers une meilleure vie, du moins je l'espérais.

* * *

Laisser un Reviews stp


End file.
